In an effort to reduce energy consumption, homes are being built with reduced air leakage compared to traditional building practices. Super insulated or sealed homes are being developed to reduce loss of heated or cooled air and, therefore, reduce the overall amount of energy needed to heat or cool a home. With the super insulated or sealed homes comes a need to control an intake of fresh air and a need for active dehumidification.
Net-Zero Energy (NZE) Homes are an example of super insulated or sealed homes. NZE homes are designed to be all electric and generate some or all of their own power for various energy requirements. NZE homes typically require controlled fresh-air ventilation as well as active dehumidification. However, fresh-air ventilation is often detrimental to dehumidification as fresh-air ventilation often causes re-evaporation of moisture that accumulates on an evaporator surface.